Some popular computers that are used extensively both in business and in the home rely upon convection cooling. While the electronic components of these computers are all solid state, they still generate some amount of heat. However, considerable additional heat is generated by the power supply and by a motor for a disk drive which is also often included. Actual temperatures of the interior of these computers can reach 170.degree. F. or more. Heat is damaging to integrated circuits and other modern electronic components and leads to shortened service life of components and reduced reliability of the computer or other apparatus utilizing such components.